Who am I?
by Little-miss-twilight-98
Summary: He left. He actually left me. Bella wasn't who she was though to be in phoenix. In everyone else's eyes; she was 'perfect'. But is that the truth? Rated T, just to be safe :)
1. Intro

Hi! I'm brand new to fanfiction! I've always had an account but never thought I'm a good enough writer to publish on here! I've always been worried no one would read my work! But I've overcome my fear and to be honest I don't care if anyone reads it or not. I'm just going to continue with my passion for writing… Do you think I'll get an automatic A* in English if my teacher reads it?

From Megan…


	2. Chapter 1

Edw… No! I can't say his name. Not even in my thoughts. He left me. I mean he left ME! I'd never really loved anyone before him, yeah that's good from now on he will be referred to as him; I was plain old Bella here in forks.

Before I moved here, I was the 'It' girl. Everyone wanted to either be me or be with me. Yeah, I know… who would want to be the girl with the boring brown hair and the boring brown eyes? Not me, that's for definite! Back in phoenix I had blond hair and electric green eyes. I was proud of who I was and because of that everyone adored me the teachers all loved me because of my straight A's; parents loved because I was the sweet girl who was a good influence on everybody… yeah right, in everybody else's eyes I was perfect. All except my mums and my stepdads, my headmaster accidentally changed my straight A's to include a b and then I was forever 'a disgrace'. I get one B! A b! I mean I can't always be perfect, can I?


	3. Not an update!

This isn't an update! I need a beta and didn't know what to do! So I thought I'd post it on here! 3

_Megan… _


	4. Chapter 2

_Previous Chapter..._

_All except my mums and my stepdads, my headmaster accidentally changed my straight A's to include a b and then I was forever 'a disgrace'. I get one B! A b! I mean I can't always be perfect, can I?_

_Chapter 2 _

"Bella!"

Phil. This was when I'd wish I was somewhere else, away from him, away from my mum and away from all of their expectations. Sometimes I'd hide in the forest behind the house, just to get away from them and their demands.

'_Bella, go and clean the car.'_

'_Bella I'm hungry. Make dinner.'_

'_Bella, the house isn't clean. Go tidy up.' _

'_Bella, you don't do anything in this house to help!' _and then he'd slap me.

Mum knows this happens and just laughs saying'_ Bella, my dear sweet Phil would never do anything like that! Stop lying to get attention.' _And then she'd slap me herself.

No one would believe me if I told them this happens. They'd just tell me that Phil and Renee are the most caring people ever! They don't have a single bad bone in their body.

If only they knew what happened behind closed doors.

"Bella. Don't you dare ignore me? You know what happens when you do, do you want that to happen? I can make worse happen. Just by one click of my fingers I have many people wanting you and your body but I like to keep it for myself. Don't say that Renee wouldn't like it and she'd call the police on me, because she wouldn't. You were a terrible mistake to her. Remember if we disown you, you'd have nowhere to go. You're not wanted."

"Phil, darling!"

"Coming babe!" "This is not over."

Oh don't worry Phil id be surprised if it was, what with you being the evil dick you are.

"Phil! Bella's report card's here!"

Oh no. This can't be good! I got one B in history last year. No! I don't want to think about the torture he'll put me through! He g.. .. so.. close last time, but the doorbell went causing him to swear and slap me. Cursing whoever was there all the way to the door.

If they find out my grades are slipping, I'll lose the only thing I have left of mine.

My innocence.

He's taken everything off me. I own nothing. I have fake friends and people only want to get close to me for my money.

If only dad was still here and id have my old life back. My old friends. Everyone I have ever cared about! When the accident happened, mum blamed me for everything. She would go out every night to get drunk and do drugs. She'd never have the same guy in her bed when I woke up. They were all harmless to begin with. Then she found she liked it rough. I'd come back and they'd beat me telling me that they'd rather take me then her. That was when she became violent. She'd tell me that I was a whore and a slut. That I was out sleeping with different men every night. When it was her she was talking about. Not me.

This went on for months and months.

Until she met phil. He'd been in jail for 3 years and she met him in the police station, after being taken in over night for being dressed indecently during the day. Apparently it was 'love at first sight'. But she didn't know what true love was. She never did, not even with my father. She only loved his money. When she found out she was pregnant with me, it was her ticket to being rich. She'd have me, kill dad off and dump me in a children's home. To live her 'perfect' life.

Dad knew though, he knew all about this plan of hers and how she never really loved him. He knew that she never 'worked overtime' or 'was needed to help finish a project on time'. She was just out whoring about. Ha! That rhymed! Oh now I get what they might about my short attention span.

Dad knew that if he ever died before I was 18 that I'd be dumped into care with the witch taking all of his money for herself. That was why he put all of the money he ever made into an account that only I could access at the ages of 18 and 21. from then on I'd get monthly instalments until I had everything he had. He was a Lawyer so it was expected for him to have a lot of money. I think that was the reason mum ever married him. Phil didn't work. He got all of his money from dealing drugs. If anyone ever found this out him and mum would be excluded from society. Only one person knows what he does to me and that's gemma. My best friend. She was my only true friend here in phoenix. I don't know why I ever got put into mums care because the care workers knew how she was and knew of her mental illness. According to my dads will I was to go and live with his brother Charlie if he died but that went down as soon as my mum slept with the judge so he'd grant her custody of me.

Whoever made me go through this will die in hell. I promise you this. I will make them pay. They will feel what I've felt and go through what I've been through until they are so weak, they die.


End file.
